Russell McLean
Russell McLean (more commonly known by his nickname: Red) is the main character in the Red and Rover comic strip series by Brian Basset. He is a 10-year-old boy with dreams of going into space one day. He enjoys baseball and model rocketry. He has a strong friendship with his dog, Rover, whom Red can understand through thought. Personality Red is usually laid back and quite content with his life. He enjoys playing sports, typically in little league baseball. Although, he more commonly plays with Rover in their spare time. Climbing trees is also shown to be a favored past-time of his as well. Like most boys his age, he doesn't enjoy spending time in school and enjoys the freedom of summer vacation. Red also has a quite unrequited school-boy crush on Marcia Brady from "The Brady Bunch". He has a strong relationship with Rover, who had saved Red from a on-coming truck when they first met. The two have been very close friends ever since. They do virtually everything with each other, if possible. Red can understand what Rover is thinking through a form of telepathy. Red has a great interest in space travel, evident by the fact that he has multiple model rockets and even watches "Star Trek". He, along with Rover, enjoy making imaginary journeys to space in a make-shift cardboard spaceship. Red's mother is supposedly known to make good fudge and cookies. He is also a dedicated customer of ice cream truck driver Popsicle Pete. Weight Gain Red has gained weight in six distinct comics. Red first gained weight on November 23rd 2000 after Thanksgiving dinner. On August 15th 2003, Red became stuffed from eating a bunch of watermelons, in the process of spitting watermelon seeds. He was trying to break his seed-spiting record, but it is implied that he was too full to continue. One of Red's biggest and most well known weight gains was on November 1st 2003. In which he had eaten so much Halloween candy that he had to send Rover for help since his belly weighed him down. Red also got bloated from drinking an entire pitcher of lemonade on June 3rd 2004. Lemonade that he intent to sell at his lemonade stand, but wound up drinking it all himself because he really liked it. Three years later, Red once again ate too much Halloween candy on November 2nd 2007. Lastly, Red gained weight after eating his mom's sugar cookies on October 17th 2010. In fan works, Mothman64 has created and altered some strips to show Red gaining weight. His first among his earliest work was a modification of the strip printed on April 26th 2009, which showed Red trying to put on weight in order to sumo wrestle Rover. In contrast to the original strip, which had Red working out in order to get (slightly) more trim and then wrestle Rover. The image can be see here. Mothman64 also drew an alternate strip to the one that was posted on November 2nd 2010, which showed what would've happened if Red ate all of his Halloween candy and got stuffed. The image can be seen here. Finally, he also drew one showing what would've happened if Red had started a cereal box collection by eating four boxes of cereal in one day. This one has actually been mistaken for an official strip on fyeahcartoonfatness.tumblr.com. The image can be seen here. Prisonsuit-rabbitman has also drawn Red overweight in his spacesuit costume, with Rover thinking he might be too big for their cardboard box spaceship. The image can be seen here. Gallery RussellMcLeanStock.png RaR2000-11-23-Color.png|2000-11-23 RaR2003-08-15-Color.png|2003-08-15 RaR2003-11-01-Color.png|2003-11-01 RaR2004-06-03-Color.png|2004-06-03 RaR2007-11-01-Color.png|2007-11-02 RaR2010-10-17-Color.png|2010-10-17 Category:Thin Category:Characters with Official WG Category:Characters with a Sweet Tooth Category:Humans